The field of the invention relates to light scattering apparatus for use in particle sizing, molecular weight determination and other applications.
Conventional light scattering apparatus include relatively bulky optical and mechanical components which do not readily permit remote sensing and process control. Such apparatus often employ a goniometer which is one of the most bulky and expensive components of a light scattering spectrometer.
Back scatter anemometers have been used in the field of dynamic light scattering. These instruments may employ single mode or multimode optical fibers in connection with directional couplers and solid state lasers. The back scatter probe used therewith may be inserted within the scattering medium.
Relatively large optical fibers and optical fiber bundles have been used in light scattering spectrometers. One such spectrometer includes a combination of 1 mm optical fibers, pinholes, lenses and electronic shutters positioned at several different scattering angles, thereby eliminating the need for a goniometer. However, this arrangement is not conducive to miniaturization, and measurements of the scattered light must be made outside the scattering cell.